


The new Luthor's employee

by Maloriboo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara doesn't know she is Supergirl, Lena is a genius, Slow Burn, Well trying to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10206254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maloriboo/pseuds/Maloriboo
Summary: Kara just got a new job at the Luthor's mansion.Lena is a mess.They grow closer especially when Lena discover that Kara is an alien before the blonde does.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. So feel free to respectably tell me if there is any mistake. I really want to improve.  
> This is my first Supercorp story. 
> 
> Please give this a chance (puppy eyes)! :)

Chapter 1

It has been a week since Kara started studying in journalism and she sadly realised that she couldn’t afford not to work while going to school. So that’s why she was here, at this very moment, in the Luthor mansion waiting to pass an interview. 

Kara just moved to the city so she didn’t really know the Luthors except what they say about them in the news. They are extremely rich people who possess LuthorCorp a big company about science and technology or something like that. Every member of the family worked for the company, they each have something to do to help it grow. 

She heard, one time, a few girls in her classes talk about Lex and Lena. They said that Lex was very handsome and a real charmer. He can have any girl he wants and he knows it.  
Lena, on the other hand, is more quiet and distant, but she still managed to sleep with as many girls as she wants.  
And even though they both had this reputation, they both still have a lot of girls who would love to sleep or even talk with them. 

 

Kara was the last one; every girl who had entered to pass the interview came out crying. So, Kara wasn’t sure if she should stay and face the Luthors or just go and figured another way to make money. But, deep down, she knew that it had been hard to find an interview, so she couldn’t afford to just go home and watch Netflix. 

A girl with dark hair came out of the room on the verge of crying and she ran towards the exit. 

-Next. 

Kara breathed to try to calm herself and entered. 

She smiled and introduced herself. 

\- Hi! I’m Kara Danvers. 

A woman, probably Lillian Luthor looked at her as if she didn’t care at all. 

\- Just sit. 

And that’s what she did.  
She then realise that they were two persons in the room.  
Lena Luthor was also there and she looked even more pretty than on the pitures she saw. She had long dark hair, pale skin and eyes that you could lost yourself in quite easily. In fact, Kara just did. That’s why she didn’t hear the question Lilian asked her. 

\- Well ? 

Kara looked at Lena, panicked and the beauty just raise her eyebrow and smirk.  
\- Hmm, I’m sorry, hmm, really, really sorry but … 

\- But you couldn’t stop looking at my daughter? 

Kara went red almost instantly. She was so ashamed and afraid that Lilian would do something. So she just stayed there and waited silently. 

Lillian stood up with grace and look at Kara as if she was nothing.

\- You got the job. 

Kara was shocked. 

\- Really ?  
\- Are you telling me you don’t want it ?  
\- Oh! No no no no no! I want, I need this job… hmm thank you.  
\- Don’t thank me. Lena will give you your schedule. 

And just like that Lillian was gone.  
Lena looked at Kara with her unreadable eyes. She was professional. 

\- Here is your schedule; you will be working three days a week. Your salary will be of 18,50 per hour. And please, be on time, I will hate to be obligated to loose another day passing interviews. 

Kara took the paper and stayed there to watch it. 

\- You can go now. 

Kara blushed. 

\- Oh… yeah… sorry. 

*** 

When Kara arrived home she was still confused over the fact that neither of them thought it was a big deal that she was watching Lena so intensely that she forgot to listen… and they still managed to give her the job? Even though she hadn’t said one single thing interesting during the interview. All of this was weird. But she was glad she got it. Really glad. 

She called Alex, Eliza and Winn to tell them the great news and they were all happy for her and promised to celebrate it on the weekend. 

That night she went to bed early, she did have a long day ahead. 

 

Kara never knew where she came from, never knew who her parents were, never knew why the Danvers found her at the age of 13 in the middle of the forest without a single memory of what happened or how she managed to arrive there in the first place. So, the Danvers though her other words than: «Please help me. My name is Kara». In fact, they thought her everything and Kara will be eternally grateful for that, but there were still a piece in her heart that was missing, like she had always a burden on her shoulders, a sadness that never go away, but she tried to put it aside and smile because her life wasn’t bad, she had awesome friends and a family whom she love with all her heart. At first, she had difficulties at school because she had just learn 13 years of things in a single summer, but she learned fast and soon she was like any other girl (except for the part that she forgot 13 years of her life).  
Eliza and Jeremiah tried to find information about Kara’s previous life but they weren’t able to find a single thing as if she never existed. They thought it was odd, but they loved Kara so much that they couldn’t tell anyone to not risk losing her. So they lied to the police and the adoption people and they continued, even after all these years to search for some information about Kara’s past. 

Kara woke up at 7, she had to work at the Luthor’s mansion at 8 and then she had a class at 1. She put a black pair of pants; a black shirt and she put her hair into a classy bun. Then she applied a little bit of make up, usually she doesn’t but she wanted to look nice for her first day. 

***  
Kara arrive at the mansion ten minutes early and knock on the door, a man in a suit answered. 

\- Hi! I’m Kara, Kara Danvers. 

Seeing that he wasn’t taking her hand to shake, she continued. 

-I’m here as the new maid.  
\- Follow me. 

And that’s what she did.  
She was brought to a small room.  
\- You can put your personal things here, no cellphone are allowed. We don’t want people to take pictures of the private life of the Luthors.  
\- Oh! Of course, yes.  
Kara put her purse containing her cellphone on a chair and exit the room. The man then locked it and made a small sign to her to follow him.  
He presented her to an old lady who looked very sweet. Her name was Mary.  
-Have a good day miss Smith.  
-Thank you Michael.  
Then he left.  
-Don’t worry about him sweetie, he just doesn’t like newbies.  
Kara smiled and nodded.  
-Oh! I’m Kara by the way, Kara Danvers.  
Mary shook her hand.  
-Well, it’s nice to meet you Kara. You’re going to do my shift when I don’t work. So you’ll have to clean the two top floors, so all the bedroom and a few other rooms as well as all their office. You’ll also have to wash the clothes and bring them food if they decide they don’t want to eat at the dinner table with the others. Oh and between you and me, they usually eat alone at their desk. Sometimes they bring friends also so you’ll have to be prepared to bring more food for them. Anyway, I’ll explain all of it don’t worry sweetie. 

They hours passed quite fast and soon Kara was in her classroom listening to her teacher while taking notes.  
She’ll have to go at the Luthors again Thursday, Friday and Saturday to continue her Formation with Mary. So basically all the rest of the week.  
She was strangely a little bit sad that she didn’t had the chance to see Lena but she knew she was going to see her sooner rather than later. 

Kara was cleaning Lena’s desk with Mary, when she started to feel a little bit unwell. Which was quite new to her considering the fact that she never got sick. Eliza always said that it must be because she was born under a good star.  
\- You alright sweetie ?  
\- I’m fine.  
And she gave a smile to Mary who seemed a bit unsure but didn’t push it.  
Kara did not want to go home, she needed this job and she was determine to work her as off to keep it so it meant not going home even thought she felt dizzy.  
After she cleaned the desk, Kara continue to the shelf, where Lena kept a lot of books mainly about scientific stuff, and she immediately started to feel a little bit better. It was a little bit odd, but she didn’t question it, she was mostly happy about it. 

Kara heard the clicking of high heels coming and started to stress.  
Then, Lena appeared with all her beauty and charm and Kara tried really hard not looking at her.  
\- Mary! What are you doing here? Usually you’re cleaning Lex’s office at this hour?  
\- Yes I’m sorry Lena it’s just that the training takes time and…  
Lena cut Mary with a small smile.  
\- It’s quite alright Mary, but I have a meeting in ten if you could please leave? You can always come back to finish it later?  
Mary nodded.  
\- Of course. Come on Kara.  
And Kara took her things and follow Mary but before they could get out of the room…  
\- Oh! And Mary, if you could please bring us some food in an hour or so.  
Mary gave her a small smile and leave with Kara.  
Lena didn’t acknowledge Kara’s presence, didn’t even looked at her, but it wasn’t what surprised her the most. Mary was addressing Lena Luthor by her fist name. With her fist encounter with the dark hair and the things she heard about the youngest Luthor, she didn’t think that Lena would allow an employee to call her by her first name. Then again, Kara knew she shouldn’t listen to all the things people say about others or judge someone one on her first impression, but since everybody was saying the same thing about her she couldn’t help but believe them a little and she knew she made a mistake in doing so. She felt really bad about it so from now she will judge Lena on the things she sees her do with her own eyes and somehow she knew that she will discovers someone who is way more than a Luthor. 

 

***  
Mary gave Kara a plate with some fancy food, that smelled amazing, on it and her stomach growled.  
Mary laughed.  
\- Go give this to Lena and then you can eat some.  
Kara started to stress at the idea of seeing Lena again. She didn’t know she would be the one to bring her food, she thought that Mary would do it. She had no real idea as to why she was so nervous around the Luthor girl, maybe because she wanted to keep her job and for that she needed to impress Lena? Kara tried to convince herself that it was just that, but…

Mary must have seen the nervousness radiating from Kara, because she tried to comfort her.  
\- Don’t worry sweetie, Lena is a nice girl, she just…she just doesn’t trust people easily. Bring her this food with a smile and all will be fine. Oh and … don’t comment. You’ll understand what I mean.  
Then, Mary gave a en encouraging smile and Kara took a deep breath before going to Lena’s office. 

The door was closed and Kara could hear people laughing.  
She knocked and waited.  
\- It’s open Mary.  
Kara opened the door and was shocked.  
Five people where in the room. Lena, a girl with tattoos who was kissing her and two boys in suit with a girl kissing and… touching. They were drinking and from the looks of it, it wasn’t their first.  
Lena stopped kissing the girl when she saw Kara.  
\- What are you doing here?  
Kara smiled and put the plate on the desk careful not to spill their drinks or… drugs.  
\- I’m … I’m bringing food.  
\- Yes, I can see that, but what is it you here and not Mary?  
\- hmm... she ... well… she just sent me … here. 

\- Lee, can you play with her too? She seems yummy.  
Lena just sent a death glare to him.  
\- Oh! I didn’t know she was…  
\- She’s not. She’s just an employee.  
Just an employee. It hurt. But then again, she was just an employee.  
\- You can leave now.  
Oh right. She must have looked stupid to just stay there waiting as if they would invite her or something.  
And before Kara leave…  
\- Must I remind you not to say anything?  
Kara shook her head.  
\- And if I learn that my mother heard about it…  
Kara turn to look at Lena for her to see that she was sincere.  
\- I won’t say anything, to anyone. I promise.  
Lena just nodded and Kara closed the door behind her. 

 

Mary was waiting for her with a small plate of food.  
-Ready for a break?  
\- You have no idea.  
Mary laughed and they went to the employee room to eat and relax a little bit before returning to work for an hour.  
Mary talked about her family and how she was going to be a grandmother soon. 

***  
When they were leaving the Luthor mansion to go home, Kara asked the question she wanted to ask Mary ever since she went to bring food to Lena.  
\- Is it … always that kind of meeting she has ?  
\- I was waiting for you to talk about it. No it’s not. Lena is a complex human being. You’ll soon learn that.  
\- Why did you sent me ?  
\- Because you’re in training and it is part of the job.  
Kara looked at her as if she didn’t believe her.  
Mary sighed.  
\- You know I work here since before the Luthor adopted Lena? It’s just hard to see her like this.  
Kara nodded with a small compassionate smile. 

****  
That night Kara went to bed thinking of Lena.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the mistakes this chapter might have.

Kara woke up earlier than usual to apply make up. She wanted to look good for the youngest Luthor.  
Before leaving, she sent a text to her sister saying that she needed a sister’s night. Then she headed out to the Luthor’s mansion. 

 

First thing she was asked to do was to bring Lena advils since she will most likely wake up with a headache. 

It was 7:37 am and Kara assumed that the dark hair girl would probably still be sleeping. So she opened the door slowly and tried to make the fewest possible sounds. When she put the advil and the glass of water on the nightstand, she heard Lena whimpered. The sleeping beauty was probably having a nightmare. Kara hesitated only a few seconds before sitting on the bed and try to appease Lena by singing a lullaby interspersed by «it’s okay, it’s just a nightmare» while gently playing with the youngest Luthor’s dark hair. The blonde girl was feeling dizzy again, but she continued to sooth the beautiful girl until she went back to a peaceful sleep. When Kara felt Lena’s breathing calmed, she stopped but before she could stand up, a hand was keeping her in place. 

\- Continue, please. It feels good. 

Lena was still sleepy and she hadn’t opened her eyes yet. So Kara was pretty confident that Lena had no idea it was her. She continued her ministrations even thought she knew that Mary was waiting for her to help with the laundry, she just wasn’t able to say no to the beauty that was Lena Luthor.  
Kara was sweating and her vision started to get blurry. She didn’t know what was happening to her. She stoop up and tried to go out of the room but she had difficulties reaching the door. Kara almost fell, but kept herself steady by grabbing Lena’s shelf. A few things fell on the ground making the sleepy girl jump in bed.  
Lena was confused at first by seeing her employee in her room but than she grew concern, Kara was so pale surely the blonde was on the verge of passing out. 

\- You’re ok? 

Lena knew it was a stupid question to ask, the blonde was obviously not ok, but she did anyway.  
Kara voice was merely a whisper. 

\- I’m, I’m fine… 

Lena chuckled. 

\- Really? You look like you can barely stand. 

Lena approached Kara to put her hand on her forehead to see if the girl had temperature.  
Indeed, the girl was burning. Lena helped the blonde walking until they reached what looked like an infirmary room. 

\- Sit, I’m going to get you some pills and a cold towel. 

Kara barely nodded and sat on a comfy chair. 

When Lena came back, Kara was sleeping and color had returned on her face. She touch her forehead and it was almost back to normal. The young Luthor went to fetch a blanket and put it on the blonde. Then she put a glass of water on the small table beside the chair Kara was sleeping on. 

 

***  
Kara woke up a few hours later, panicked. She saw the glass of water and drank it to mop her thirst. She smiled, pleased. Then she started panicking again. She was sleeping on the job! How could she do that? She needed this job she couldn’t afford to make mistake like this. Then she saw the blanket and remembered. She was sick and Lena, Lena took care of her. Kara smiled the sleeping beauty had took care of her and she was feeling much better now. No more dizziness. She made a mental note to thank her later.  
Mary! Oh my god Mary! Kara had completely let her down. She will absolutely have to apologize to her. 

She folded the blanket and opened the door only to find no other than Lillian Luthor on the other side of it. 

\- What are you doing in here?

The cold voice of the Luthor matriarch did not help Kara’s nerves. She started fidgeting and Lillian noticed. 

\- Did you steal some pills? 

\- What? No! I swear, I… I have not. I promise miss Luthor I would… I would never, ever do that. 

Lillian looked Kara up and down with judging eyes. 

\- Then I suppose you won’t mind being searched? 

Kara was a little bit taken aback by this but she agreed. Anyway, it’s not like she had much of a choice to begin with. 

\- John will escort you. 

Lillian made a sign to a tall man who looked kind of scary. 

\- What’s going on mother? (She then turned to Kara) I thought I ask you to fetch me some advil with a glass of water. (Lena looked Kara up and down with cold eyes) I see you didn’t succeed this simple task. 

Kara was literally panicking. Was she supposed to bring Lena advil? She thought she already did that this morning. Was she supposed to also bring her some later?  
Upon seeing the stress in the eyes of her employee, Lena tried to wink at her.

\- Lena, is something wrong with your eyes? 

\- No mother, I simply had an eyelash in it, but it’s ok now. 

\- Well, than I suppose there is no more need of searching the girl now. Please tell miss Smith to train her better or I’m going to have to fire them both. 

\- Of course mother. 

Then, Lillian entered the infirmary room followed by the John guy.  
When the door closed, Lena waited a few seconds before whispering to Kara with a firm voice. 

\- Mary is waiting for you in my father’s office. 

Kara opened her mouth to say thank you but Lena cut her off before she could. 

\- You should be going, you did just lost three hours of training and I do believe you need it. 

Kara gave a quick smile to Lena and almost ran to Lionel’s office. 

 

***  
\- Oh my god! I’m so so so sorry Mary! I know I said I would be back soon but… 

\- It’s ok Kara. I know. Lena told me. Are you feeling better? 

\- Yes. I really don’t know what happen… Anyway, I’m ready to work now. 

Mary gave Kara a few things to do and they worked in silence for almost forty minutes when a bip was heard from Mary’s bipper signalling that Lex wanted some food delivered in his office.  
Mary sent Kara. 

 

Kara knocked and waited. 

\- You can enter. 

She opened the door. Lena and Lex were talking and smiling. 

\- Oh! A newbie! And what is your name? 

\- Kara. Kara Danvers. 

-Well, Kara Danvers, welcome aboard, I’m Lex, the better child. 

Lena feigned a hurt look and Lex laughed. 

\- You can put the plate on the table right there, thank you. 

Kara did as she was told and before she closed the door she heard Lex. 

\- So, are you sleeping with her? 

She heard a slap. Kara closed the door but waited. She wanted to hear the rest. 

\- What? She is totally your type! 

\- Lex, she is an employee. 

\- So? I sleep with Siobhan all the time. 

\- Egh! Lex! I did not want to know that! 

Kara went back to Mary. 

 

***

During lunch break, Kara was sitting next to a girl who must be the same age as her. 

\- You’re the new girl? 

\- Yes, I’m Kara. 

\- Maggie. 

\- It’s the first time I see you at lunch. 

\- Yeah, well I only work two or three days a week. I need to pay for school. 

\- Oh really? Same for me. I study journalism, what about you? 

\- I want to be a detective. 

\- Oh that’s nice! My sister work for the FBI. 

\- She must be a badass. 

Kara laughed. 

\- Oh yes! She is. 

They continued to talk till it was time to go back to work. 

 

Mary and Kara were cleaning the floor and when they passed in front of Lena’s office they heard her talking on the phone. 

\- Oui, oui. Bien entendu monsieur Rivard, je comprends. Et si je vous laissais encore quelques jours pour bien y penser? Je sais que c’est beaucoup d’argent, mais je vous garantis que vous la retrouverez en un rien de temps. Pensez-y, monsieur Rivard, et je vous reviens avec ça. Bonne journée. 

Kara was impressed. Lena Luthor spoke fluently French. 

\- I know. 

Kara turned to look at Mary. She hadn’t realised that she had stopped cleaning to listen to Lena talking. 

\- She is quite an impressive lady this Lena. I remember when she first started to learn the language, she was so happy to tell me all the words she learned, usually she’d tell me just before going to bed so she was able to stay up a little bit later. 

Kara smiled at hearing Mary talked about Lena. She could see that she truly cared about her. 

***  
Kara had chose two movies for her and Alex to watch and she was patiently waiting for her sister to arrive. 

A few minutes later, Alex was there carrying pizza and soon enough they were cuddling on the sofa listening to Florence Foster Jenkins.  
When it finished, Kara went to put the second one, but she wasn’t able to listen to it, her mind kept thinking about a beautiful girl with dark hair and breathtaking green eyes.  
Alex notice and click on pause. 

\- Ok, spill it out. 

\- What? 

\- Seriously Kara? You’re gonna pretend that you don’t know. 

\- I have nothing to tell you. 

Alex sighed. 

\- It’s about a boy? 

\- A girl actually. 

\- At school? 

-At work. 

\- And you’re afraid she doesn’t feel the same way? 

\- The same way? What? I do not… feel something for Lena Luthor. I just I just think she is really pretty and nice and so hard to follow and mysterious… Ah! Alex, what do I do? 

\- Lena, Lena Luthor? Really Kara? 

\- I know what you’re going to say Alex and I swear that… 

\- That what? That she didn’t broke Lucy’s heart? 

\- What? 

\- Yeah, you didn’t know that. Lucy didn’t want to talk about it. She just told me and James about it and it took her months Kara, months to get over this Luthor bitch! 

\- I, I don’t understand… 

Alex tried to calm herself to be able to explain the situation correctly to Kara. She really didn’t want to see her sister have her heart broken by Lena. 

\- She was all sweet at first, caring. She told Lucy that she wasn’t like every other girl, that she really liked her and Lucy believed her. They became girlfriends and Lucy slept with Lena. Then the next day, when Lucy arrived home, her father was there with a suitcase. Lucy ran, she didn’t want to be sent away to some boarding school. So she ran to see Lena only to find her kissing Veronica Sinclair. She did not even apologized, wasn’t even affected by Lucy’s tear and scream. She just called some security guy to take her away. 

Kara did not want to believe her sister, but she knew that Lucy would not have invented the story. She was sad to hear what Lena had done, but somehow she wasn’t able to think that Lena was a bad person. 

***  
Kara arrived at work with a sadder look in her eyes. 

\- Everything ok with you sweetie? 

\- I’m fine Mary. 

\- You know if there is something bothering you, you can always tell me. Us, old people, have acquired a lot of wisdom, it might be useful with the thing that’s making you look sad. 

Kara smiled at Mary, she was really a nice person. She was quite sad to know that in two days she would not work with her anymore. 

\- Have you… Have you ever heard of a girl name Lucy Lane? 

Mary’s eyes became less joyful and she looked away. 

\- No, I have not. 

\- Really? Because I heard that she was at one point Lena’s girlfriend. 

\- Who told you that? 

\- My sister. Lucy is one of her best friend. 

\- Well, I’m sorry for the poor girl, I know she must have suffered from their break up. What is she up to now? 

\- Their break up? Really? It’s what you are going to call it? Not, I don’t know, cheating? Or behaving like a total bitch? 

Mary slapped Kara. 

\- You will not talk of Lena that way. I can be nice or I can be the devil incarnate, it depends on you and how much you want to work in your life. One word to Lillian and your reputation is completely over. So, what’s it going to be? 

Kara was stunned. She did not know Mary could be like this. She thought she was the cutest old lady ever. 

\- I … I, hmm, I’m sorry. I should not have said that. 

\- Yes, especially since the Luthor are your employers. So, how’s Lucy? 

\- She’s fine. 

Mary smiled. 

\- Well, I’m glad to hear it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and the comment. It's really appreciated. :)  
> And thank you also for taking the time to read this second chapter, I really hope you liked it.


End file.
